Abandon
by fanbellaedward
Summary: New Moon, Edward quitte Bella. Cette dernière sombre en depression et ne sourit plus, ne vit plus, elle attend la mort. La boulimie, l'anorexie et d'autres problèmes viennent. Que va t il se passer? Va-t-elle survivre?Et Victoria va-t-elle revenir?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**A présent, je sais que je te hais même si je t'aimerai toujours depuis que tu m'as laissée seule…**

**Te revoir me ferait tellement mal qu'il vaudrait mieux que je quitte ce monde, je trahirais ta promesse une fois que j'aurais fini mes études et quitté Forks.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

**La vie continue…**

…**mais mal**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Personne ne m'aime, Edward ne m'a jamais aimé, Lauren ne m'aime pas, les autres élèves ne me supportent pas, mes parents ne m'aiment pas, Alice s'est toujours foutu de moi, Jasper a constamment voulu me dévorer, Jacob et les Quileutes veulent me tuer, Esmé ne voulait pas me faire de la peine à cause de son soi-disant instinct maternel, Carlisle a inlassablement eut pitié de moi, Renée et Phil sont bien content de ne jamais me voir, Charlie s'isole tout les jours dans son boulot ou sa pêche, Emmett était comme tous les autres gentil avec moi mais ressentant de la pitié, la seule personne qui est été franche avec moi à été Rosalie et encore celle-ci ne pouvait pas me blairer. Mais je vais tenir le coup, finir mon année de lycée puis partir m'exiler dans une université éloignée à l'étranger, pourquoi pas en Europe? Loin de tout, où je tacherai de trouver des vampires.**

**Et voilà que je recommence à dire des conneries, il faut que je me punisse, vite je suis seule, je vais me dépêcher d'aller à la salle de tentation est tentante de me suicider, il ne faut pas.**

**- J'ai faim ! Horriblement faim, j'ai l'impression de mourir de faim. Dis-je tout haut, à moi-même**

**D'un coup de poignet, je consultai ma montre et vit qu'il était QUOI !!! Déjà 14 heures, ça fait déjà deux jours que j'ai rien mangé.Je me précipitais vers le placard et découvrit ce que je cherchais : mon seul réconfortant le chocolat et la crème chantilly.**

**D'un seul geste, j'attrapais le pot de pâte à tartiner, le chocolat en tablettes, la chantilly et le pain puis me dirigeait vers la table.**

**Depuis 4 mois, nous étions au mois de avril, j'avais sombré en dépression à cause de E.**

**Je m'apprêtais à commencer mon petit repas quand j'entendis d'un seul coup la voiture de Charlie arriver.D'un seul geste, je pris le tout et fila sans demander mon reste vers la salle de bain cacher tout ce que je voulais ée en haut, j'engloutis le tout en même pas une minute, le temps que Charlie arrive.**

**- Bella, tu es là? M'appela Charlie du rez-de-chaussée.**

**- Je me prépare à prendre une douche papa, sa te dérange? Hurlais-je presque.**

**- Non non vas-y c'est bon, je comptais regarder un match de basket à la télé.**

**- Mmmh ok, qui avons nous l'honneur de recevoir ce soir? Le questionnai-je d'un ton comique.**

**- San mariners contre Los Angeles, tu te joindras à moi? Me supplia-t-il.**

**- Désolé pas ce soir, demain j'ai cinq tests, il faut que je bosse et me couche tôt. L'informais-je**

**- Bon bah je vais te laisser travailler tranquillement alors…**

**Notre conversation se termina quelques instants plus me sentais barbouillée et monta sur la balance nerveusement comme d'habitude.J'avais pris l'habitude de me peser tous les jours après avoir eu ma séparation brutale avec mon ange.**

**- Qua-ran-te-cinq-ki-los-et-tren-te-huit-gra-mmes ! M'annonça la voie électronique de la balance.**

**- Encore trop grosse ma vieille, même si le docteur te ment et te dit qu'il te manque environ cinq kilos, tu sera bien quand tu pèseras 38 kilos.**

**Peu après, je me trouvais déjà au dessus de la cuvette des WC en train de faire sortir les repas des 4 derniers jours.**

**Une vague de soulagement me submergea et je décidai d'aller faire une petite sieste de 3 heures.D'un seul coup, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla, je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 11 heures du matin, j'avais ainsi dormi 19 décrochai brutalement mon téléphone et me mis à parler.**

**- Allô? Qui est-ce**

**- Bah Bella, c'est moi Angela**

**- Oh salut, excuse-moi je viens de me réveiller**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dis au prof que tu étais malade**

**- Oh merci Ang', t'es vraiment sympa de faire ça, surtout que depuis tu sais quoi je dois pas être facile à vivre**

**- T'as fini Bella! Comment peux-tu oser me dire sa?!Je comprends que ce que tu ressens, et c'est à sa que servent les amies.- Tout de façon, je serai au lycée à 13 heures**

**- OK à tout à l'heure**

**- OK**

**- Et encore merci**

**- Isabella !!!!**

**- Ok ok j'arrête**

**Je raccrochai mais soudain je me sentis vraiment mal d'avoir fait mentir Angela, de l'avoir énervée, de ne servir à rien, d'avoir dormi pendant que tout les autres planchaient sur leurs devoirs et il fallait que je me punisse.J'accouru à la pharmacie de la salle de bain et trouvais l'objet de ma punition, une lame de soulevai l'une de mes manches de pyjama, laissant découvrir mon bras déjà couvert de cicatrices, certaines vieilles de plus de 2 mois, début de ma première punition.J'approchais la lame de mon bras et décidai pour la première fois de ne pas faire de petites coupures loin de la veine mais ce coup-ci, de suivre le tracé de l'artère et d'y aller bien vis le sang commencer à affluer et penchai le bras au dessus de l'évier puis vis mon erreur et l'étendue des dégâà que mon bras pissait le sang depuis une heure, sa ne s'arrêtait plus en plus de couler de plus en plus, avec un mal de chien, je commençai à tourner de l'œ me souvenant de Carlisle, je retins ma respiration en pensant à autre me souvins que j'avais une grande serviette rouge foncé et me précipitai pour aller la chercher.**

**Avec du mal je la trouvais enfin et la pressai contre ma blessure, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'arrête et vis, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, que l'hémorragie avait enfin cessé.Avec précaution, je me banda le bras et en y faisant attention, enfilai un gros pull par-dessus bien qu'il fasse chaud et qu'un soleil radieux brillait.**

**Pff il y avait du soleil depuis 3 mois sans s'arrêter, pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort, le soleil se montrait sans discontinuer et la vie continuait.**

**En voyant l'heure qui s'affichait sur mon bureau, je me précipitai de tout ranger et couru jusqu'à la voiture, montai dedans et démarrai en trombe sans avoir mangé.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Réponses aux reviews ;

Eternellement moi : voila la suite tant attendue

Maintenant place à la suite mais avant les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer non à moi (sauf les Devales) et ma rémunération consiste en vos commentaires.

* * *

Chapitre II

Accident, mort…

… et résurrection

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_En voyant l'heure qui s'affichait sur mon bureau, je me précipitai de tout ranger et couru jusqu'à la voiture, montai dedans et démarrai en trombe sans avoir mangé._

Je sortis de la cour et prudemment, emprunta la route menant au lycé éclat rouge et argenté attira mon attention vers la forêt et l'ancienne propriété des Cullen.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je m'engageai sur le petit chemin de terre, bien que je sache que j'étais en retard, très en retard mê me dépêchai, poussant mon antique véhicule au maximum de ses capacités et qui poussa un grondement de mécontentement.

Quand j'arrivai enfin, je fus obligé de me rendre à l'évidence, _ils_ n'étaient pas revenus, encore l'un de mes me mis à repartir, au volant de ma camionnette, sortant du chemin de terre et me remis sur la roulai depuis un bon moment, il me restait plus que 10 minutes avant d'arriver à bon port.

Je sortis de la route où je me trouvais et m'engageai sur une autre quand l'engin déboula.

Je vis un énorme véhicule, un 4X4 me semblait-il, accompagné d'une porche jaune, une décapotable rouge, une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées et …une Volvo argenté qui étaient conduite par des jeunes adolescents. Je voyais bien une blonde, une brune, un brun, un avec un air affamé et un dernier avec les cheveux cuivrés mais quand ils me saluèrent avec un coup de tête, je remarquai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d' sosies commencèrent à me dévisager en se demandant si il y avait un truc de louche chez moi, ils devaient penser que j'étais dérangée quand leur attention fut reprise par une grande femme et son compagnon qui arrivaient pour monter à bord de leur repris mes esprits en voyant qu'ils n'étaient ni aussi parfaits, ni aussi beaux que leurs prédécesseurs et me mis à commencer à redémarrer quand une grosse fumée noire sortit du capot de ma voulus sortir pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec mon véhicule mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, ma portière refusait de s'ouvrir, j'avais beau essayer rien à faire. Je voulus essayer avec l'autre mais ce fut la même chose. C'est à ce moment-là que j'eus l'impression de sentir une odeur bizarre, non ce n'était pas une impression, je la sentait vraiment. Paniquée, je voulu ouvrir les fenêtres mais elles refusaient de le faire. Je me mis à hurler, à appeler la famille à la rescousse, je sentis une de mes jambes prendre famille sortit du véhicule et commença à sortir, elle se mit à se précipiter sur moi, à une vitesse fulgurante, plus vite qu'un hurlais, mon corps brûlait, je ne pouvais plus petite brune arracha la portière de la voiture et me mis par terre, tandis que l'homme qui devait être le père de famille, arriva et jeta sur moi une je ne sentais plus rien, je devais être tombé dans les vapes car un voile noir couvrit mes femme essayait de me rassurer, mais je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, ils hurlaient, me disant de rester éveillée mais je m' fut un hurlement de désespoir qui me réveilla et je constatai avec plusieurs secondes de retard qu'il s'agissait du mien.

J'avis hurlé car j'avais senti sur mon front des doigts gelés et en ouvrant prudemment les yeux, je vis l'homme qui était avec la femme quelque instants plus tôt. Ce dernier portait un stéthoscope et une blouse blanche, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin.- Mademoiselle vous allez bien? Me demanda-t-il d'un air anxieux.

- O…oui, où suis-je? Avais-je enfin réussis à bredouiller.

- On vous a secouru il y a 3 jours après que votre véhicule ait pris feu. Moi et ma famille étions juste à côté et vous avez été sauvée juste à temps et…

- Attendez, STOP, je me souviens l'une de votre fille, la petite brune…

- Julie

- Voilà, donc Julie, je me souviens à arraché la portière de ma voiture et…

Je vis le médecin blêmir à cette annonce

- Docteur, vous et votre famille, êtes des vampires, je le sais car j'en ai fréquenté toute une famille

- Vous êtes sous le choc et vous ne savez plus ce que vous voulez dire, vous devriez vous reposer et je reviens…

- NON STOP TAISEZ VOUS ET ECOUTEZ MOI, je sais tout de vous, votre peau est blafarde et à la froideur du marbre, vous ne dormez pas, ne mangez pas, vous courrez à une très grande vitesse, ne vieillissez pas, votre peau brille au soleil, vos yeux peuvent changer de couleur car en voyant les vôtres, qui sont d'ailleurs dorés, je vois que vous êtes végétariens, quand vous avez soif ils deviennent rouges voir pourpre avec des cernes, il vous est très difficile de cohabiter avec les humains car si vous dérapez et attaquez un humain en goûtant son sang, vous ne pouvez plus vous arrêter et enf…

- Calmez-vous vous divaguez, ceci n'a aucun sens

- Et les Volturis vous en faites quoi?

A ces mots, le médecin sembla se raidir.- Ainsi, vous lança-t-il franchement, d'une voix cassante

- Oui je sais

- Anne, Julie, Charles, Victor, Brittany, Thomas, venez s'il vous plaît.

Même pas une seconde après les vampires accoururent et regardèrent le médecin puis moi d'un œil perplexe.

Ce fut le sosie de Rosalie qui parla la première.- Oui père, que voulez-vous?

- Nous avons un dilemme, elle sait pour ce que nous sommes et il va falloir régler cela. Annonça-t-il d'un ton grave.

Ils me fusillèrent du regard, l'air furieux et plein de reproche.

- Je refuse de repartir pour une simple humaine, elle ne sait pas ce que nous vivons et le risque qu'elle coure en le sachant.- Si je le sais, je me mis à lever la main doucement pour qu'ils puissent voir ma cicatrice en croissant de lune. L'année dernière, j'ai fait connaissance d'une famille de vampires, les Cullen et je suis sortie avec l'un de leur fils. Malheureusement, des vampires nomades, Victoria, son fiancé James et Laurent l'ont appris et James, un traqueur, c'est mis à me pourchasser, il m'a tendu un piège et m'a mordu.J'étais sur le point de me transformer mais la famille est arrivée et m'a soigné juste a y a 4 mois, mon petit ami m'a largué et depuis je suis en dé ne vous demande qu'une seule chose.- Que veux-tu, mon enfant.S'enquit le sosie d'Esmé.

- Devenir l'une d'entre vous, Soupirais-je, je ne sais si vous le voudrez bien, mais en tout cas, vous devez savoir que depuis plusieurs mois, je deviens comment dire presque suis boulimique et régulièrement je me taille les veines, c'est donc la raison de la présence de mon gros pull, il faut que vous le fassiez, sinon je ne sais pas comment je survivrais.

- Attendez, nous allons y réfléchir. Répliqua le médecin.

Je me mis à attendre, il me semblait que sa faisait des heures que j'attendais.

J'entendis une mélodie sonner, je vis que la chanson venait de mon sac, je voulu l'atteindre mais ne pouvait plus bouger, mes jambes semblaient peser une , je me mis à soulever le drap et vis qu'elles étaient toutes noires et gonflées, avec de la chair rouge vif, une odeur écoeurante s'en dégagea et il y avait plein de pustules aussi grosse qu'une noix, d'un blanc cristallin sur mes voulu en toucher une pour voir si ces boules étaient vraies et alors que je posa le doigt sur l'une d'elle, elle se mit à exploser. Je vis d'abord des litres et des litres de produit blanc sortir, écoeurant, puis vînt le tour du sang. Il y en avait alors plus que le pus. Je me mis à hurler, l'odeur du sang était insupportable, je voyais le drap blanc se colorer de rouge, ma tête se mis à me tourner, je commençais à bruits de pas se firent entendre mais mon corps étaient pris de convulsions, je voulais mourir et j'avais tellement mal.- Anne donne la morphine à Julie. Julie prépare une seringue et donne la moi.

Vite elle perd trop de sang, on va la perdre.- Papa, il faut que tu la morde, elle vas-y rester sinon

- Écoutez moi mademoiselle, nous avons réfléchi et allons vous transformer, calmez-vous.- Brittany, apporte de l'eau et des serviettes.

Je n'étais plus moi, le sang ne m'avais jamais autant répugné, je promet que si je m'en sort, plus jamais je ne m'ouvrirai les veines, ni me ferais vomir et si jamais je deviens un vampire, je ne le chercherai pas lui et sa sauveteurs semblaient paniqués, ils voulaient me sauver.

Il fallait que je tienne pour eux, pour Charlie, pour Renée, pour tout les autres, pour montrer à Lauren que j'étais forte, plus qu'elle.D'un seul coup, j'entendis une parole, douce.- Nous allons te mordre et tu survivras

Ça est, j'allais changer, devenir immortelle, j'étais si heureuse mais la douleur m'empêchât de sourire, j'étais si fatigué sentis une haleine fraîche se pencher sur ma gorge et deux crocs s'enfoncer dans ma jugulaire pour se retirer peu de temps aprè liquide froid venait de s'infiltrer dans ma gorge et se mélanger avec mon sang chaud et brûlant puis plus rien.

La seule chose que je ressens à présent, c'est la douleur. Une douleur puissante, forte, implacable. Comme si du plomb bouillonnant se répandait dans mes veines, imprégnant toutes les fibres de mon corps. Le sang bat à mes tempes, une lame d'acier semble vouloir traverser mon cerveau, j'ai l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc transpercent la moindre de mes cellules. Je sens avec horreur mes nerfs se dilater, s'étirer, et céder un à un.

Je hurle.

_..._

Je ne suis plus que douleur, un océan déchaîné où les vagues se fracassent de désespoir sur de sombres rochers. Ces sombres rochers sont les dernières pierres de ma conscience, et les vagues, le poison qui m'envahit lentement. Je n'ai plus conscience du temps, plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure, ni de mon corps, ni même de qui je suis.

_..._

Qui suis-je ? Si je l'ai su autrefois, je ne m'en souviens plus...

_..._

Où suis-je ? Dans un monde de douleur où seule la noirceur subsiste.

_..._

Des images tourbillonnent dans ma tête. On dirait des souvenirs. Je ne sais pas s'y s'en est. Une femme. Je me souviens que je l'aimais autrefois. Un homme. Lui aussi, je l'aimais. Mais leurs noms m'échappent. Je crois les retrouver au fond de ma mémoire, mais ils s'éclipsent, ils s'enfuient. Tant pis. D'autres images font la ronde dans mon esprit. Des enfants qui s'amusent, des jours d'écoles ennuyants. Mais tout cela ne me dit rien. Je les nomme souvenir, mais ce ne sont que des images égarées dans mon esprit...

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, couleur corbeau. On dirait un lutin. Elle se nomme... elle se nomme...

Une nouvelle vague de douleur. Comme si les souvenirs qui se rappellent à moi veulent rester cacher. Quand il me semble me rappeler, ils luttent et m'envoient cette souffrance. Je sombre à nouveau dans le noir.

_..._

Une forêt. Une clairière dans une forêt. Il y a deux jeune gens. Un garçon et une fille. Le garçon est torse nu, et sa peau blanche scintille au soleil. On dirait du diamant. Il a des cheveux cuivres, et un sourire sur les lèvres, de la joie dans les yeux. La jeune fille me rappelle un souvenir. Qui est-elle ? Doucement, l'un s'approche de l'autre, et leurs lèvres se touchent.

Alors, je me souviens.

_..._

_- Edward !!_


	4. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

**Désolé de vous prevenir mais vu que ce site me pose beaucoup de problèmes pour poster, notamment en me coupant les mots, j'ai décidé de créer un blog pour poster mes fictions . www(point)FanBellaEdward(point)skyrock(point)com. vous remplacer ce qui il y a entre parentheses par un point**

**voila en esperant vous revoir la bas.**


End file.
